


Confesiones e Historietas

by Leviriet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Friendship, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviriet/pseuds/Leviriet
Summary: Marc y Nathaniel no solo se han hecho buenos amigos, sino que además trabajan en una segunda parte para su historieta. Contentos con todo lo que han conseguido, aún hay temas que tratar entre ellos, o eso piensa Marc.





	Confesiones e Historietas

Nathaniel sostenía un lápiz color rojo con el que estaba terminando uno de los dibujos que preparaba para el cómic. Se lo veía realmente entusiasmado, sus dedos largos se movían rápidamente, aunque con una prolijidad digna de alguien que ha puesto mucho esfuerzo desde hace ya demasiado tiempo. Sus ojos no se fijaban en otra cosa que el papel y el dibujo. Los colores daban vida a su creación, o mejor dicho, terminaban de plasmar en la hoja la visión que el muchacho tenía en su cabeza de su heroína favorita. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, casi imperceptible.

Marc adoraba poder apreciar al muchacho dibujar con tanta pasión desde cerca. Estaban en el cuarto de Nath, trabajando en la segunda parte del cómic que hacía tiempo habían estado planeando y trabajando en ello. Si bien la trama aún no estaba del todo desarrollada, Nathaniel ya había arrancado con el boceto, y Marc anotaba en su cuaderno las ideas principales, acomodándolas en una línea temporal y sacando flechas donde agregaba detalles que no podían olvidar. Marc adoraba la historia que había creado junto a su compañero de grupo. Nunca antes se había animado a compartir sus historias con nadie, y de no haber sido por él y Marinette, seguramente nunca se habría animado a dar aquel paso por su cuenta.

Ahora discutía sus ideas con Nathaniel, y aunque el muchacho decía no ser bueno para los guiones de la historieta, aportaba ideas asombrosas que a él lo alimentaban de inspiración, y así era como de pronto su mano escribía sobre el papel con la misma rapidez con la que su socio dibujaba.

"Socio". Esa palabra le hacía gracia, teniendo en cuenta que lo de ellos era un emprendimiento joven. Eran chicos sin experiencia alguna, pero se habían abarcado en una aventura que los había arrastrado gratamente consigo. El primer volumen de la historieta había tenido mucho más reconocimiento del esperado. Se trataba en principio de un simple trabajo para el grupo de Expresión Artística de su colegio. Pero en menos de una semana todos los estudiantes lo habían leído y adorado, aunque su fama creció realmente luego de que Alya promocionara la historia en su blog. Muchísima gente había quedado fascinada, y los comentarios pidiendo por una continuación llegaron pronto hasta ambos muchachos.

En un principio, tanto reconocimiento habían abrumado a Marc al punto de dudar sobre si era correcto hacer una continuación o no. ¿Y si no era tan buena como todos los lectores esperaban? No es como si le faltaran ideas. Es más, las tenía de sobras. Pero nunca era tarea sencilla plasmarlas, y ni hablar de hacerlo del mejor modo posible. Marc era un ávido lector, y sabía de historias con tramas buenísimas pero cuyo desarrollo lo dejaban decepcionado o con una impresión totalmente diferente a la anticipada. Y él no quería que su historia fuera un fracaso, no con todo el empeño que le ponía. Menos aún con lo conocida que se había vuelto. Si el público la aborrecía, no le quedaría más opción que irse de Paris. Y no exageraba, al menos bajo su concepto de "tomar medidas drásticas pero razonables".

Sin embargo, Nath le había dado la suficiente confianza en sí mismo para animarse a seguir con aquel proyecto que ambos manejaban. Le recordó que no estaba solo, y que además contaban con el apoyo de todos sus compañeros del club de Expresión Artística. El muchacho le había dicho: "Esta historia aún no acaba". Y a Marc le había renacido el coraje de algún lugar recóndito que desconocía.

Gracias a él.

Si bien a Nathaniel lo cubría gran parte de sus mechones rojizos, a Marc le estaba resultando difícil concentrarse por tener su mirada fija en él. Su compañero no se percataba, pero así lo prefería. Era fácil ver que él amaba tanto dibujar como a Marc lo apasionaba escribir, solo que él había sido menos miedoso en mostrarse. Tenía un talento envidiable, fruto del trabajo duro, y a pesar de realizar actividades ciertamente diferentes, tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que les gustaba, los había vuelto amigos, con gran confianza el uno en el otro. Se apoyaban mutuamente, y cada vez que la motivación de alguno flaqueaba, buscaban la forma de levantarse los ánimos y recordarse que eran capaces de crecer y crear una historia que cautive a sus lectores nuevamente.

Marc nunca había tenido alguien así en su vida. Siempre había sido tímido y reservado. En ocasiones charlaba con Marinette, pero con ella no compartía la misma confidencialidad que con Nath. Podía decirse que él había sido su primer amigo. A Marc la idea lo hacía sentir aturdido y sonrojado. Y si bien aquello último parecía no venir al caso, no podía controlar las reacciones propias de su cuerpo.

El cuarto de Nath era acogedor. Estaba lleno de sus dibujos pegados por cada pared que los rodeaba. Tenía una biblioteca llena de cómics, algunos libros de arte y pintura, pero lo que más ocupaba espacio, eran sus carpetas de dibujos. Folios. Hojas sueltas. Páginas apilonadas. En el suelo, en el escritorio, al costado de la cama, debajo de la misma. Por todos lados. Decir que admiraba ese trabajo y tiempo dedicado era poco. Lo había asombrado la primera vez que había entrado allí, pero siendo ya cerca de la quinta vez que visitaba su casa, Marc encontraba paz entre aquel armonioso desorden que los envolvía. Eran las obras de Nath. Dibujos hechos de furia, pasión, cariño, ternura, y frustración. Estaban llenos de él, llenos de vida. Se sentía en su santuario personal, del que siempre le costaba despedirse.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Nath había acabado con uno de los dibujos de una escena que ya tenían pensada. Marc le había recomendado trabajar cronológicamente, pero entendía que al muchacho le costaba resistir sus impulsos de preparar aquella escena.

—No sé si me convence… —dijo en voz baja, más bien para si.

Marc, que había estado sentado sobre la alfombra del suelo desde su llegada, le pidió a al pelirrojo que le enseñara el dibujo para poder juzgarlo. Su amigo obedeció y volteó la hoja en su dirección, dejando en evidencia el trabajo realizado por él.

Marc se quedó sin habla. Ya había presenciado suficientes dibujos del muchacho para conocer su arte, pero esta vez lo había dejado sin aliento. Lo primero que notó fue la mejoría de la calidad. Si bien era muy cuidadoso, antes sus trazos eran más desprolijos, por lo que terminaba teniendo que hacer demasiados arreglos para el resultado final. También había mejorado las facciones del rostro de los personajes, y los trajes se veían mucho más realistas que de costumbre. La escena trataba de una parte no muy feliz del cómic: Hawkmoth había akumatizado a Ladybug, y esta amenazaba con su yo-yo a un Evillustrator malherido. De fondo se podía apreciar una pequeña parte de la ciudad de Paris, con varias mariquitas volando furiosamente hacia todos lados. Parecía una lluvia de insectos, y si bien al conocerlos uno pensaría que serían criaturas indefensas, las de aquel dibujo lograban crear un ambiente oscuro y desesperanzador.

En la mirada del Evillustrator se denotaba una amarga tristeza, y dirigía uno de sus brazos a la heroína principal de la historia. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba dentro de todo aquella escena. Era…

—No puedo dibujarle una expresión malvada —concluyó Nath, volviendo el dibujo hacia él y mirando en detalle el rostro de Ladybug. Había cierta melancolía en sus ojos, descubrió Marc. Y si bien no parecía orgulloso de su obra, tampoco lo veía convencido de querer arreglarlo de alguna manera.

De pronto la emoción que Marc había estado conteniendo hasta entonces se pinchó como un globo. Notó una punzada en el pecho, y sin darse cuenta, se había encogido aún más en su lugar. No estaba cómodo sintiéndose así de repente, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? A decir verdad, hubiera preferido ignorar cierto detalle acerca de Nath que le causaba todas esas molestias.

Porque era más que evidente que el muchacho estaba perdidamente enamorado de Ladybug. Lo veía en sus dibujos pegados en la pared, en la forma que hablaba de ella al discutir sobre la historieta, y cada vez que el muchacho repetía la historia de cuando él había sido akumatizado, que si bien no recordaba, le había sido relatada. Y estaba en aquel pedazo de papel que sostenía, con una escena devastadora, pero que al detenerse en la mirada de la Ladybug del dibujo, describía una expresión tierna, diferente a la mirada atroz que se suponía que debía tener. Y todo porque él era incapaz de hacerla de esa manera.

Marc soltó el aire ruidosamente, llamando la atención de su compañero.

—Lo siento, supongo que tendré que arreglarlo —dijo algo apenado. La confianza con la que se mostraba siempre al trabajar había desaparecido. Ahora veía a un chico avergonzado de su simple error.

A Marc le pudo aquella expresión. Después de todo, Nath le gustaba, y no sentía que ahora le tocara regañarlo o algo por el estilo. Ellos no trabajan criticándose, ni funcionaban de esa manera. Sonrió nerviosamente, y le arrebató la tan criticada obra de las manos.

—B—bueno, el dibujo está brutal. En el buen sentido —especificó, riendo porque sí—, pero es cierto que deberías agregarle una mirada más… maligna, a nuestra heroína akumatizada.

Nath bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de su amigo.

—Lo corregiré —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Y el corazón de Marc se hizo añicos. Porque nunca había oído su voz tan apenada. Y no podía soportarlo.

—Nath, se suponía que debía ser un boceto. E hiciste tu mejor trabajo, pero por ello se supone que lo haces: para tener una primera vista de la escena dibujada, y poder arreglarla si es necesario.

El joven meditó las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón, desde un principio sabía que era como una hoja borrador. Y no había sido un completo desperdicio; al fin había hallado la forma en que aquellas mariquitas lucieran aterradoras, y había mejorado la expresión en la mirada del chico herido.

Entonces Nath sintió un peso cálido en la rodilla: era la mano de Marc, dando un apretón suave de aliento. Aunque él no se percatara, al chico le estaba siendo difícil sostener la mirada sobre la suya, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si quería que sus palabras fueran tomadas en serio.

—Estás haciendo un gran trabajo.

Si bien no podía adivinar la expresión muda de Nath, Marc estaba sintiendo su corazón bombeando con fuerza. La punzada de antes había desaparecido. Ahora era simple sudor y pena. El cuerpo hervía como si acabara de llegar a su propio punto de ebullición. Las yemas de los dedos que descansaban sobre la pierna de su amigo le quemaban aún más. Deseaba poder echarse un balde de agua fría en aquellos momentos.

La postura de Nath se relajó. Le sonrió al chico, y le dio un par de palmadas al dorso de su mano, como gesto de agradecimiento.

—Tú también te luces —correspondió, y Marc sintió un hormigueo en las mejillas, junto con su estómago revolviéndose de los nervios—. Ya te lo he dicho antes, pero en verdad te lo debo en grande, Marc. Sin ti, nunca hubiera podido hacer esto solo.

El aludido quería estallar de orgullo, algo que solo las palabras de Nath lograban que sintiese.

Terminó apartando su mano al notar que la había dejado más de lo necesario allí, y estaba a punto de decirle lo importante que se había vuelto Nath en su vida, pero el muchacho lo interrumpió antes de que siquiera hubiera podido pronunciar palabra.

—También debo hacerle justicia a Ladybug —dijo—, después de todo, de no ser por ella, yo no estaría aquí ahora mismo.

Y Marc volvió a apagarse.

Porque toda su alegría se esfumaba frente a la mención de un simple nombre. Aunque no era el nombre en sí el problema, sino el modo en que Nath hablaba de esa persona.

Era evidente. De hecho, no tenía ninguna duda respecto a todas las conclusiones que había sacado. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la timidez que lo caracterizaba, necesitaba oír la verdad. Fue por eso que hizo una pregunta, quizás, un tanto fuera de lugar.

—Oye Nath —comenzó, nuevamente sin ser capaz de enfrentar sus ojos—, verás, hace tiempo quiero preguntarte esto, pero… ¿Es posible que te guste Ladybug?

Los ojos turquesa de Nathaniel lo observaron abiertos de sorpresa. Parecía estupefacto, como cuando lo ponían a hacer un ejercicio muy enredado de cálculo. No era la reacción que Marc esperaba, aunque a decir verdad tampoco estaba seguro de cómo pensaba que debía reaccionar.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo esperado. Nath no decía nada, y su amigo comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse animado a hacer esa pregunta.

Lo sabía, era mejor quedarse callado. Seguro acababa de meter la pata.

Pero entonces Nath habló, aunque no fue precisamente una respuesta la que dio.

—Espera…, ¿qué?

Marc quería esconderse debajo de la alfombra. Nath lo había escuchado perfectamente. ¿Por qué lo obligaba a tener que explicarse de esa manera?

—Es decir, siempre mencionas cómo la conociste y cuando te salvó. Lo describes como un antes y un después. Además, la forma en la que la dibujas…

Nath se sonrojó. Marc creyó que aquella era una muestra suficiente como respuesta, pero no fue así.

—No sabía que mis dibujos dieran esa impresión… —murmuró, asombrado.

—No son solo tus dibujos. Lo que acabas de decir. Que no puedes hacerla maligna. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? —insistió—. ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Pensó que quizás lo estaba llenado de planteos, pero no podía dejar de preguntarle. Necesitaba escucharlo. De no ser así, se perdería a sí mismo en la paranoia del no saber. En las múltiples posibilidades. Y aquel era un peor destino en comparación a una confirmación que rompiera su corazón en aquel instante. O eso quería creer.

Lo cierto era que su situación ideal estaba muy lejos de volverse realidad.

—Ladybug es una heroína —explicó Nathaniel—, no solo en la historia, sino también en la vida real. Es cierto que la admiro más que a nadie, sin embargo…

Marc entendió aquello finalmente como un no. Se sintió algo tonto de repente, pero pensaba que había tenido razones para pensar de aquella manera.

De haberlo pensado aún más, se habría dado cuenta que gran parte de la ciudad de Paris tenía aquella fascinación por Ladybug. Incluso él mismo escribía historias sobre ella. No es como si hubiera comenzado a odiarla en caso de que Nath hubiera dicho que sí. Ella los había salvado a ambos, y velaba la seguridad de la ciudad junto a Chat Noir constantemente y sin descanso. Pero aún así, lo habría incomodado. Bastante. ¿Cómo podría alguien escribir sobre la persona por la cual la persona que te gusta no te corresponde?

—¿Y… a ti?

Marc había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que había ignorado la pregunta de Nath a pesar de que había escuchado su voz en un tono aún más bajo al que venía usando.

—Ah, lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

Nath se peinó el cabello tapando aún más su rostro, sin dejar de pasar la mano por el flequillo. Rara vez Marc lo veía hacer aquello, lo repetía más que nada cuando había una parte de la historieta que no lograba dibujar o comenzaba a desquiciarlo de los nervios.

—Nada. Oye, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? —dijo cambiando de tema—. Nos estamos distrayendo de nuestro trabajo.

Marc asintió, no muy convencido por lo que oía. Quizás se estaba volviendo un fastidio.

No quería echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido con Nath por ponerse a hacer preguntas inadecuadas. Decidió que iba a callarse la boca y solo hablar sobre la historieta durante el rato siguiente.

Marc retomó su escritura para finalmente empezar con los primeros capítulos. Lo cierto es que los comienzos no le resultaban difíciles. Lo complicado a veces era mantener la concentración y evitar que sus manos se detengan al ir escribiendo. Las palabras fluían en su cabeza, y si no las cazaba a tiempo o se estancaba demasiado en alguna parte, se iba quedando atrás y la inspiración seguía su camino dejándolo sin dudarlo.

El ambiente que hasta entonces lo había estando embriagando desapareció por completo tras haber hecho aquella pregunta. Se sentía algo inquieto, y le costaba concentrarse en las palabras que Chat Noir debía usar para desafiar al enemigo, pero ponía su mayor empeño, sabiendo que ante cualquier duda, Nath le daría su opinión sincera.

Solo se escuchaba el ruido de los lápices de los moviéndose sobre sus cuadernos. Pintando. Escribiendo. La sintonía de un dueto.

En cierto momento Marc comenzó a sentirse sofocado por la calefacción del hogar. Se quitó su campera roja, dejando a la vista una remera manga tres cuartos con los colores del arcoíris en el pecho. Nath lo observó con detenimiento, fijándose expresamente en el detalle de la camiseta.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ninguno dijo nada, pero había cierta seriedad en el rostro del muchacho de ojos turquesa, a la cual Marc no se encontraba acostumbrado. Nath era agradable, lo había sido desde el principio. Raras veces mantenía una mirada inexpresiva o complicada de interpretar. Como él, también solía avergonzarse por los halagos y comentarios de los demás. Pero él sabía sobrellevarlos mejor. Marc, en cambio, se convertía en un manojo de nervios difícil de tranquilizar.

Entonces Nathaniel carraspeó, llamando la atención de su compañero.

—Está atardeciendo —comentó, observando el cielo con tintes anaranjados desde la ventana—. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato más?

Marc negó con la cabeza, poniéndose pie.

—Mañana podemos continuar en el salón de arte —dijo el chico de cabello moreno—. Pero veré de adelantar lo que me sea posible en casa —agregó con cierto entusiasmo, olvidando el ambiente tenso entre ambos.

Su amigo asintió, y lo ayudó a recoger sus cosas. Le dio el dibujo que había hecho aquel día, para inspirarse, según había dicho.

—Era un boceto, después de todo —comentó con la intención de restarle importancia.

A Marc las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. Era la primera vez que Nath le daba una de sus creaciones. Sostuvo el dibujo entre las manos mientras ambos bajaban a la planta baja, y el dibujante le abría la puerta principal.

—Si necesitas una lluvia de ideas absurdas, estoy disponible.

Marc soltó una risita nerviosa. El papel comenzaba arrugarse en sus manos.

—Trabajaré en los primeros capítulos, lo prometo.

Cruzó el umbral y se dio la vuelta para despedirlo. Observó a su amigo aferrado a la puerta como si estuviera a punto de caerse, y se detuvo preocupado, inquiriendo con la mirada.

El muchacho miraba el suelo. Sus cabellos caían como un manto delante de su cara.

Otra vez.

Se estaba escondiendo.

—Marc, hay algo… que no le he contado a nadie.

El chico había captado su atención aún más. No entendía por qué Nath soltaba aquello cuando estaba a punto de irse, pero decidió no hacerse aquellas preguntas y dejarlo hablar.

Nath suspiró. No lo miraba fijamente, parecía poner su atención en la camiseta que Marc llevaba, aunque era claro que lo que decía no podía hacerlo mirándolo al rostro.

—Desde antes que me akumatizaran, a mí me gustaba alguien. —El pecho de Marc dio un sobresalto. Le lastimaba la fuerza con la que su corazón golpeteaba, o quizás era aquello que sentía cuando sientes que están a punto de romperte el corazón. Seguramente eran ambas cosas—. No tuve suerte con ello, sin embargo, no he dejado de dar mi mejor esfuerzo dibujando y hundiendo mi mente en eso.

Marc no comprendía a dónde apuntaba con todo aquello. Tampoco sabía por qué se las estaba confiando a él. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación tan sincera sobre esa clase de temas.

Lo preocupaba.

—Aún así, no dejaba de sentirme incompleto. Dibujar siempre fue mi pasatiempo favorito, y me ayudaba a expresarme y sentirme mejor, menos perdido. Pero… —alzó los ojos, observando su rostro—. Bueno, a lo que voy. Desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos, todos estos meses, no te das una idea de lo mucho que me han ayudado. Y no me refiero a que me han ayudado a distraerme, porque eso suena terrible. Sino que me he concentrado aún más en lo que realmente quiero para mí. Y quiero crecer como artista; ser capaz de dibujar todo lo a que ti te guste escribir. ¿Estoy diciendo cosas raras?

Marc volvió a negar. Era incapaz de soltar palabra. Estaba demasiado acalorado. Su cara no podía delatarlo aún más.

Nath sonrió, y rio avergonzado. Volvió a acomodarse el cabello. Las mangas de su camiseta cubrían sus manos por completo. Qué curioso, Marc creyó que era el único queriendo ser invisible en aquella situación.

¿Por qué no dejaba de ser Nathaniel el que demostraba más valor?

—Nada más quería agradecerte por hacer esto conmigo. Podrías dedicarte a tus propias historias sin necesidad de que las dibuje, pero prefieres trabajar conmigo, y lo aprecio. Gracias por permitirme mejorar junto a ti.

—No… —musitó Marc, con la garganta cerrada—, gracias a ti.

Se quedaron un momento sin decir nada. Era un silencio un tanto incómodo, pero aún así, a Marc le estaba costando largarse.

—De acuerdo, ¿entonces nos vemos maña…?

A Nath lo interrumpieron antes de siquiera terminar. Sintió una mano sujetarle el cuello de la camiseta, tras unos labios estampándose contra los suyos, sin delicadeza, como un golpe de mandíbula. Por un momento creyó que Marc lo había golpeado, pero luego sintió el movimiento de los labios del chico al alejarse, y comprendió lo que acababa de pasar.

"Oh".

Marc no le dio tiempo a meditarlo mucho. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta que estaba en medio de ambos, y obligó a la puerta a cerrarse. Nath no pudo ver más que la madera blanca cerrándose con fuerza delante suyo, pero no se animó a abrirla ya que se mantenía en estado de shock.

"Oh". Era todo lo que su mente repetía.

¿Acaso la calefacción acababa de subir de golpe?

Del otro lado de la puerta, Marc se había esfumado. Tras haber cerrado la puerta, el chico había salido disparado, aterrorizado, con las piernas moviéndose lo más rápido posible a pesar del temblor y la taquicardia que amenazaba dominar su corazón.

Corrió como si huyera de algún akuma. Y su refugio era sin dudas fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

Debía escapar, borrarse.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a reclamar oxígeno y sus músculos le quejaron de dolor, el muchacho se detuvo, agotado. Notó que aún sostenía la hoja de papel en su mano derecha.

Creyó que se había manchado al notar un detalle que antes no había percatado. Allí, en la parte inferior del dibujo, justo en la esquina izquierda, estaba la fecha del día corriente, una dedicatoria simple como "Para Marc", y un par de palabras que lo hicieron replantearse su huida a una ciudad ajena a Paris.

"Tuyo,

Nathaniel."


End file.
